


¿Dónde está Nanase Haruka?

by LaweliMerry



Series: ¿Dónde está Haruka Nanase? [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Artist Nanase Haruka, Babies, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaweliMerry/pseuds/LaweliMerry
Summary: Seguro les suena ese nombre, su fama no se debe tanto a su gran talento y éxito, sino a algo mucho menos glorioso. Nanase Haruka, el nadador más rápido y talentoso de la generación anunció su retiro repentino hace cinco años, estando en la cima de todo y teniendo tanto más para dar.Un joven talentoso quien anunció su retiro y desapareció de la vista de todo.¿Dónde fue Nanase Haruka?¿Por qué se retiro?¿Regresará algún día?Esta reportera planea responder todo eso.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: ¿Dónde está Haruka Nanase? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	¿Dónde está Nanase Haruka?

_Seguro les suena ese nombre, su fama no se debe tanto a su gran talento y éxito, sino a algo mucho menos glorioso. Nanase Haruka, el nadador más rápido y talentoso de la generación anunció su retiro repentino hace cinco años, estando en la cima de todo y teniendo tanto más para dar.  
_ _Un joven talentoso quien anunció su retiro y desapareció de la vista de todo.  
_ _¿Dónde fue Nanase Haruka?  
_ _¿Por qué se retiro?_  
_¿Regresará algún día?  
_ _Esta reportera planea responder todo eso._

_Vaya a la página 20 a 22 para seguir leyendo._

[...]

_Veo que su curiosidad es grande, así que permitanme empezar a contar donde empezó todo. Esta reportera era una gran fan y admiradora de Nanase Haruka, incluso mi pequeño y dulce hermano estaba entrenando para convertirse en un nadador profesional como él, por lo que su retiro prematuro fue algo que me golpeó profundamente, nadie tenía claro las razones de que tal prodigio dejara su prometedora carrera profesional y por ello yo, como reportera no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados y empecé a investigar._

_Nanase Haruka nació en una pequeña ciudad costera llamada "Iwatobi", allí estudió en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria con el mismo nombre de la ciudad. Paso su infancia con su abuela, puesto que sus padres trabajaban viajando lejos, la mayoría de su adolescencia la pasó solo y finalmente al entrar a la universidad rentó un departamento en Tokio, donde comenzaría lentamente su subida a la natación profesional._

_La parte profesional la conocemos, fuimos testigos de ella de cómo en poco tiempo Nanase Haruka mejoró, ganó medallas de oro una tras otra y se transformó en el ídolo de muchos._

_¿Habrá sido eso? ¿El estar en la cima no daba emociones a su vida?_

_No se engañe, Nanase Haruka amaba la natación, todos quienes lo conocían lo saben, recuerdan que solía meterse en cualquier parte con agua en donde entrase su cuerpo. Contacté con Matsuoka Rin, uno de sus mejores amigos y más grande rival, el dijo que la última vez que nadó con Haruka todo había parecido normal, incluso se retaron a competir de nuevo, una carrera que... jamás llego._

_También contacté con el entrenador Azuma Ryuuji, otro nadador legendario, quien aunque no habló demasiado nos hizo saber que Haruka estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud, que incluso parecía entusiasta por su futuro._

_¿Entonces qué fue?_

_Tenía que descubrir qué fue lo que hizo que Nanase Haruka desapareciera y descubrí que Nanase Haruka tiene otro amigo muy unido al mundo de la natación, el entrenador de Tsukino Airi, Tachibana Makoto, quien por cierto conoce a Haruka desde la infancia pues sus padres son muy amigos. Él nos revelo que tampoco tiene idea del paradero de Nanase Haruka, pero dijo algo de lo que también eramos conscientes._

_Nanase Haruka es gay._

_En sus años de carrera, eso era un secreto a voces, le habíamos visto salir con Albert Wahlander, pero más específico con Yamazaki Sousuke, otro ejemplo para el mundo de la natación, quien logró pasar dificultades como una fuerte lesión, para cumplir sus sueños y que hoy en día sigue impresionandonos._

_Nanase Haruka tenía una relación amorosa con Yamazaki Sousuke, incluso vivian juntos._

_Trate de contactarme con Yamazaki Sousuke, pero no logré comunicarme con él y eso despertó fuertes preguntas en mi._

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esa relación? ¿Yamazaki influenció a que Nanase se retirara?_

_Debía seguir investigando..._

[...]

— No puedo Haru... Lo lamento pero no estoy listo —dijo Sousuke mirando al de ojos azules y negando con la cabeza, esos preciosos ojos que tanto amaba ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas y de irá.

— Vete... —susurró con firmeza caminando a abrir la puerta—. Vete Sousuke —repitió levantando su rostro con los ojos humedecidos, el otro quiso acercarse a consolarlo, pero se resistió.

— Haruka yo...

— ¡VETE!

Y con eso último, Sousuke decidió salir del departamento con el que había compartido un año de su vida con Haruka. No estaba listo para todo eso, había tanto que quería hacer y ya había perdido tanto tiempo con su lesión.

— Lo lamento —susurró antes de que Haruka le cerrase en la cara.

— ¡Y NO VUELVAS! ¡DEJARÉ TUS COSAS CON RIN! —Haruka se deslizó hasta el suelo y lloró desconsoladamente... ¿Qué haría ahora?

Estaba solo...

[...]

_Había demasiadas cosas que me faltaban para entender las razones de Nanase Haruka para marcharse, así que comencé a buscar a quienes creían, tendían la respuesta a mis preguntas, los padres de Nanase Haruka._

_Tarde tiempo en buscarlos, porque cada vez que llegaba a una ciudad allí me decían que se mudaron a otra. Así que luego de mucho tiempo por fin llegué a ellos._

_Los señores Nanase eran amables, parecían ser conscientes de la ubicación de su hijo, pero se negaban a darla, yo tampoco quise obligarles a responder, pero descubrí otras cosas más interesantes._

_La mujer espero a que su marido se fuera antes de comenzar a hablar, ella parecía menos estricta y seria que él._

_Dijo que Haruka había venido un día, después de muchos años, a verlos por voluntad propia, obviamente era extraño, pero una madre jamás estaría mal con la visita de su pequeño, ella había invitado al nadador a pasar a que hablaran y entonces Haruka soltó la bomba, ella no quiso decirme que fue lo que Haruka le dijo, pero que era algo que cambiaría la vida del muchacho para siempre._

[...]

Haruka miró la casa frente a el con duda, sus manos temblaron antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre, se escucha la voz femenina diciendo que pronta abrirá y Haruka se encuentra con un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos, estos se llenaron de lagrimas y pronto tuvo los brazos de su madre rodeando su cuello.

— ¡Haruka! —dijo ella besando su mejilla antes de soltarlo, examinándolo de pies cabeza.

— Hola mamá... —dijo sonriendo suavemente, aunque aun no estaba cómodo, había cosas de las que tenía que hablar.

— Tanto tiempo que no te veía... estás tan grande —dijo ella rodeándolo para empujarlo y que pasara a la casa donde ella y su padre vivian por ese momento.

— A si... mamá yo... —Haruka balbuceaba, quería terminar con eso rápido.

— ¿A qué viniste? —dijo ella luego de empujarlo hasta la sala y hacer que se sentara en uno de los sofás.

— Sobre eso... —Empezó el de cabello negro, inquieto por cómo debería continuar, por cómo era la mejor forma de contarle a sus padres su situación actual, sentía casi como si hubiera cometido un delito y estuviera escapando de la ley.

— Tu padre llegara en la noche, tendremos una cena deliciosa... ¿Me acompañarías a comprar la despensa?-

— Estoy embarazado... —dijo interrumpiendo a su madre, quien se detuvo de golpe y le miró con ojos abierto, antes de llevar las manos a su boca y pegar un saltito de felicidad.

— ¡OH DIOS MÍO! —chilló ella abrazándolo fuertemente, pero había algo extraño, su hijo no parecía tan feliz.

Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la tratando de encontrar los ojos avergonzados de su hijo.

— Tengo que... desaparecer, nadie puede enterarse de esto —exclamó Haruka con lágrimas en sus ojos—. El otro padre no quiere saber nada de mi bebé... ¡¿Qué pasará conmigo?! —Haruka comenzaba a hiperventilarse y la mujer suspiró empezando a susurrar palabras cariñosas para que su pequeño se calmara.

— Si el no quiere saber del bebé, no lo hará... nunca —dijo ella furiosa, debía proteger a su hijo y a su nieto.

— En mi departamento hay una colección de pinturas, necesito que cuando yo me vaya, las envíes por correo a está dirección —dijo entregándole un papel, ahora más tranquilo—. Cuando las hayas mandado todas, quema el papel. Vende mi departamento y quédate con el dinero... pero en específico... nunca le digas a nadie donde estoy...

[...]

_Había gato encerrado, Haruka Nanase había desaparecido de la vida de todos, incluso la de sus padres y amigos, me dispuse a investigar y entonces tuve mi golpe de suerte, justamente un día en que había decidido descansar de tanta búsqueda._

_Había llevado a mi hermana pequeña a ver una exposición de obras de arte en el museo, habían traído las pinturas de la misteriosa Suoh Nana, una artista que salió de la nada y se hizo rápidamente popular en internet, su instagram ya tiene millones de seguidores en todo el mundo._

_Estábamos viendo algunas pinturas cuando lo veo. ¡Yamazaki Sousuke en persona! Y está vez no se escaparía de mi._

_Dejé a mi hermanita comiendo un helado y yo me acerqué sigilosamente hasta el nadador profesional, él había acercado su mano hasta la pintura y un nombre salió de sus labios, una pista que me ayudaría en toda esta investigación._

_"Haruka"_

_¡Si había susurrado Haruka! Cuando el se marchó examiné la pintura, había escuchado de la madre de Haruka que a este también le agradaba pintar, que siempre fue muy talentoso en lo manual. La pintura que tanto había llamado la atención de Yamazaki Sousuke, era una precisamente de la famosa Suoh Nana._

_Así que empecé a seguirle la pista a Suoh Nana._

_Descubrí que no se sabe NADA de Suoh Nana, que la representante hace los negocios, que no se sabe que edad tiene, donde nació, siquiera si "Suoh Nana" es su nombre verdadero o si realmente es mujer u hombre._

_Así que empecé a hablar con una verdadera fan de Suoh Nana, una que había revisado el Instagram de la artista de pies a cabeza: Mi hermana._

_Ella dijo que todos suponían que Suoh Nana vivía en Francia, pues era la ubicación que ponía todas sus publicaciones de instagram y el idioma que ella usaba, pero que en sus primeras 4 publicaciones, las cuales ahora no existen, ponía que Suoh Nana residía en Rusia._

_Así que viajé a Rusia, a ver si tenía otro golpe de suerte. Estaba siguiendo solo una corazonada, que me decía que Suoh Nana y Nanase Haruka algo tenían en común, pero desconocía qué._

[...]

Haruka llevó la mano a su vientre ya abultado y miró el paisaje frente a él, estaba todo cubierto de nieve y hacía un frío horrible, se acurrucó más en su abrigada ropa y caminó hasta un lugar donde poder tomar un taxi.

Rusia no se parecía en nada a Japon, pero al menos nadie podría siquiera imaginar que se había escapado a un país así, finalmente un coche amarillo se detuvo y le llevó hasta el hotel donde se quedaría hasta que pudiera encontrar un departamento donde vivir.

Sus primeros días en Rusia fueron desastrosos, no sabía el idioma así que estaba enfrascado en aprenderlo lo más pronto posible, tenía que hacer mucho papeleo para poder quedarse y además estaba cada vez más gordo, sus hormonas eran un desastre, a veces realmente se planteaba regresar a Japon, decirle a Makoto o a Rin que le ayudaran, pero que ellos se enterasen significaba que tarde o temprano llegaría a oídos de Sousuke y por nada en el mundo quería volver a ver a Sousuke.

Tenía que seguir adelante, no podía rendirse.

Fue luego del nacimiento de Natsumi Nanase que todo se puso aun peor, porque comenzaba a acabarsele el dinero, lo único que tenía eran sus pinturas que comenzaban a acumularse. Pensó en venderlas pero realmente no podía salir a la calle y vender pinturas con una bebé de apenas unas pocas semanas.

Ese día salió de su departamento dispuesto a tirar alguna de sus pinturas pues ya no quedaba espacio en su departamento y entonces se encontró con ella.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —grito la mujer acercándose rápidamente hasta el y quitandole las pinturas, examinadolas de pies a cabeza y asintiendo, ella hablaba ruso y Haruka apenas comenzaba a entender pedazos, pero se veía molesta.

— L-lo siento —dijo en un torpe ruso la mujer le miró con ojos entrecerrados y le puso la pintura en la cara.

— ¡¿Dónde la compraste?! —gritó la mujer, su voz haciendo eco en los pasillos del edificio, Haruka no sabía como responder eso en ruso, pero lo salvó la campana, su bebé empezó a llorar y tuvo que regresar al apartamento, la mujer no se movió de la puerta, él quiso cerrarle, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Los rusos eran aterradores.

— ¡Responde! —exclamó ya viéndose más molesta, había recogido las pinturas que Haruka había dejado tiradas, pero entonces notó mejor el departamento, había montones de otras pinturas, algunas terminadas, otras a medio hacer, pinceles sobre la mesa y montones de colores de pintura sobre una repisa—. Tu las haces... —susurró sorprendida, Haruka estaba calmando a su pequeña niña, que para su mala suerte se parecía más a Sousuke que a él.

— Yo... hacer... pintar —Trató de decir Haruka, su ruso era un asco, pero la mujer le entendió y fue lo suficientemente descarada para entrar a su departamento y mirar las otras pinturas.

El nombre de la descarada señorita era Stefanya Vasíliev, una mujer de unos 30 años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes que tenía una madre coleccionista de arte, le había enseñado a ella el amor por este y las pinturas de Haruka eran preciosas para permanecer solo en un departamento y luego ser desechadas.

Así ella le propuso comprarle sus pinturas, esperaba obtenerlas baratas y luego cobrar mucho por ellas a otros, pero se equivoco con Haruka, este le dijo que no pues tenía un favor que pedirle y ambos podían salir beneficiados. Le contó su historia -con ayuda de una aplicación para apoyar de deficiente ruso- de cómo quedó embarazado, que el otro padre no se quiso hacer cargo, que ahora estaba solo y que empezaba a quedarse sin dinero, que tenía una bebé que alimentar, aunque ocultó su verdadera identidad. Stefanya dudo en aceptar ese trató, pero finalmente aceptó.

Ahora Haruka también le explicó que sus pinturas debían ser mostradas bajo otra identidad, su nuevo nombre era Suoh Nana. Stefanya empezó a tratar de obtenerle fama y vender sus pinturas, hacer exposiciones, creo las redes sociales de Haruka donde subían el proceso de algunas pinturas o cosas sobre ellas.

Ahora Haruka tenía una fuente de trabajo que le permitiría permanecer en casa y cuidar de su hija, quien por cierto mientras más crecía más se parecía a su padre, no veía nada suyo en esa carita, tal vez la nariz era un poco parecida y las cejas eran más delgadas que las de Sousuke, pero más gruesas que las suyas, tal vez incluso el color de la piel que definitivamente era más pálido que el de Sousuke, pero en lo demás tenía el mismo color de cabello de Sousuke, sus ojos habían pasado del azul bebé al agua marina, aunque si se fijaba más bien eran algo más claro, cuando fruncía el ceño se parecía más a Sousuke de lo que le gustaría aceptar.

— Te llevé nueve meses dentro de mí y te pareces más a él —suspiró haciendo un puchero y recibiendo una risita de la niña, entonces llevó la vista a la pintura, notando que sin darse cuenta esta también le recordó a Sousuke, se llevó las manos a los ojos frustrado.

— Hola Natya —dijo Stefanya, quien en ese punto de su carrera era ya una amiga con las llaves del departamento, la dama entraba y salía a gusto. Natsumi adoraba a la representante y Haruka también le había tomado cariño.

— Hola a ti también, Stef, me alegra que ames tanto a mi hija, pero no es la única en la habitación —dijo levantandose para saludar a la mujer.

— Pero la pequeña Natya estaba tan solita en la silla, seguro quería que la tomen en brazos ¿No? —dijo juntando su nariz con la niña en un beso esquimal, la pequeña rió y agarro los risos dorados de Stefanya.

Haruka y Stefanya no siempre se llevaron bien, al principio ambos desconfiaban del otro en especial porque Haruka se negaba a decir su verdadera identidad y su relación era bastante fría, Natsumi fue la que hizo que se llevaran mejor, la rusa adoraba los niños y empezó a tomarle cariño a la niña, así finalmente Haruka le revelo quién era.

— ¿Quieres un té? —dijo Haruka caminando a la cocina y preparase un té.

— Un café mejor, Nana —dijo sentándose a la mesa con Natsu en brazos, a pesar de saber el verdadero nombre de Haruka prefirió seguir refiriéndose a él como "Nana" —. Mientras más te conozco más me pregunto qué clase de estúpido pudo haberte abandonado, eres la esposa perfecta...

— Un verdadero idiota —respondió sacando un tarro de galletas para ponerlas en la mesa—. No le des a Natsumi —dijo con firmeza volviendo a la cocina, Stef le sonrió al bebé y susurró:

— Lo que tu mamá no ve no le hace daño —dijo cortando un pequeño trocito para darle a la niña quien aceptó sin rechistar—. ¿Un idiota como Yamazaki Sousuke?

— ¿Qué?

— Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta lo parecida que es Natya a ese nadador famoso, un nadador... como lo fuiste tu.

— No me gusta que investigues Stef, si quieres saber algo no te cuesta nada preguntarme —gruñó Haruka saliendo de la cocina y dejando el café frente a la rusa, estaba molesto, muy molesto.

— Nunca sé si vas a responderme, te recuerdo que por medio año no quisiste decirme tu nombre —respondió ella también sintiéndose algo molesta.

— ¡Y luego te expliqué las razones! —exclamó enojado, quitandole a Natsumi de los brazos y dando una patada al suelo—. ¡Te dije que no le dieras galletas!

— Ups...

[...]

_Una vez en Rusia, estuve dando vueltas por el país, me di cuenta que fue sumamente estúpido simplemente viajar al país más grande del mundo sin tener idea de en que ubicación exacta estaba mi objetivo, pero me sentía con suerte y me quedé en Moscú una semana antes de regresar a Japón._

_Traté de pensar en que lugares podría estar Suoh Nana, revisé sus pinturas de paisajes pero ninguno era realmente en Rusia, cada día me sentía con menos suerte, cada día estaba más agotada y sentía que no llegaría a ninguna parte, entonces un día comprando mi almuerzo vi a alguien que me pareció familiar._

_Llevaba el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, era delgado y pálido, iba acompañado de la que sabía era la representante de Suoh Nana y una niña de casi dos años en un coche apuntando todo lo que veía. No me atreví a acercarme en primer momento, ambos hablaban en ruso, pero el ruso de este chico me sonaba extraño._

_Decidí fingir ser fan de Suoh Nana y me acerqué corriendo hacía Stefanya Vasíliev a quien le pedí un autógrafo, ella miró incomoda a su acompañante y entonces me di cuenta._

_Era Nanase Haruka._

_¿Qué hacía Nanase Haruka en Rusia? ¿Él estaba con Stefanya? ¿No se suponía que era gay? Y más importante... ¿De quién era la bebé?_

_No me arriesgaría a nada aun, agradecí el autógrafo y le sonreí al bebé, pero una vez estuve en su punto ciego, saqué una foto con mi teléfono, ahora tenía pruebas de mi descubrimiento. Luego regresé a Japón, tenía cosas que investigar, ahora que sabía dónde estaba Nanase Haruka y que este tenía conexiones con la representante de Suoh Nana, podía volver cuando fuera y terminar con todo._

_En Japón decidí buscar a Yamazaki Sousuke, curiosa de saber ¿Por qué su relación con Nanase había acabado? Esta vez fue fácil atraerlo, solo tuve que decir que sabía donde se encontraba Nanase Haruka y ambos no reunimos en un café._

[...]

_"Sousuke..."_

A veces en sueño él seguía escuchando su nombre, pronunciado por los labios de Haruka, se preguntaba qué había pasado con este, con su hijo. Por mucho tiempo guardo el secreto, no queriendo decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, Rin solo sabía que Haruka había terminado con él, pero las razones le eran desconocidas.

Por mucho tiempo creyó que estaba bien, siguió con su carrera de natación, no era brillante como Haruka, pero sabía que jamás lo sería. No podía evitar sentirse mal por haber cortado la carrera de Haruka, por un tiempo creyó que este volvería luego de tener al bebé, jamás imaginó que simplemente desaparecería sin decirle a nadie. Makoto había venido muchas veces a preguntar por Haruka, Rin todos los días le preguntaba qué había pasado.

Y así pasó un año, creyó que sería el gran regreso de Haru.

Pero Haru jamás apareció.

Sentía culpa, incluso afectó en su nado y casi obtiene otra lesión. Entonces fue cuando Rin le interrogo.

— ¿Qué...? —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de golpearlo y cortar relaciones con él. Rin no le dijo a Makoto, pero parecía estar investigando por su cuenta para poder encontrar a Haruka. En ese tiempo muchos reporteros se acercaron a preguntar por Haruka, nunca quiso decir nada.

Sentía tanta culpa, incluso comenzaba a desear haber sido parte de eso, no dejaba de imaginarse como podría ser su hijo o hija. ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Se parecería a Haruka o a él? ¿Estarían bien?

Contaba el tiempo, qué edad tendría su pequeña aproximadamente, guardaba juguetes por si alguna vez la conocía, también empezó a buscar a Haruka.

Entonces encontró esa exposición, fue una recomendación de Makoto quien dijo que Suoh Nana le daba la sensación como si estuviera frente a Haruka. Y allí, allí lo supo.

Haruka era Suoh Nana, estaba trabajando en el arte tras dejar la natación, seguro estaría con su hijo.

Trabajo duro para entrar a una competición que sería en Paris, donde decían que estaba Suoh Nana, pero no encontró nada, nadie sabía de él. Comenzó a seguir las redes sociales de Haruka como artista y vio cada publicación esperando una pista, algo que le permitiera encontrarlos.

Su teléfono sonó con un número desconocido, dudo antes de contestar.

— Sé donde está Nanase Haruka, ve a verme en el café ******* a las 9 de la mañana en tres días... —Y cortaron, no supo quien era, pero era una pista y podía encontrar a Haruka.

[...]

_Yamazaki Sousuke no confiaba en mí, lo supe desde el momento en que me senté frente a él en el café, pero yo quería respuestas y las tendría._

_Él preguntó automáticamente donde estaba Nanase Haruka, pero yo dije que primero me tendría que responder unas preguntas y se lo diría, para probar que no mentía, mostré la foto que había tomado en Rusia. Sousuke dudo, pero aceptó el trato._

_Hora de responder lo que todos nos hemos estado preguntando ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a Haruka a renunciar?_

_En el mundo existe otro genero, una de cada 10 personas es así, hombres que pueden tener bebés, o mujer que pueden fecundar y al parecer Haruka era uno de ellos, Yamazaki Sousuke y Nanase Haruka había tenido una relación muy intima, tanto como para fecundar un bebé._

_Si, esa niña que había visto en Rusia, era hija de ambos._

_Yamazaki no se sentía preparado para la paternidad y Haruka si, eso los llevó a separarse, el ex nadador escapo durante su embarazo y desapareció de la vista de todos. Sousuke me contó que se arrepentía mucho de haber dejado ir a Nanase, que le encantaría poder conocer a su hija, incluso me preguntó como se veía la niña._

_Y allí está._

_El misterio resuelto, Haruka Nanase quedó embarazado y quiso dedicarse solo a su pequeña hija, alejarse del hombre que le lastimó y vivir en paz lejos de las cámaras y la fama de ser un nadador famoso._

_Pero la historia para mi no termina allí. Yamazaki Sousuke realmente me genero mucha lastima, él realmente quería ser parte de la vida de su hija._

_Allí me decidí a ayudarlo, planeamos reunirnos otra vez. Viajaríamos a Rusia y traeríamos de vuelta a Nanase Haruka._

[...]

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Qué demonios haría Haru en Rusia? —exclamaba Rin furioso, daba una vuelta tras otra en el departamento y ya había golpeado a Sousuke dos veces.

— Esta mujer dijo verlo allí, ella está investigando a Haruka desde hace bastante tiempo —dijo tratando de calmar a Rin, este exclamó furioso y quiso golpear a Sousuke de nuevo.

— ¡¿Y si es así qué tienes TU que hacer en Rusia?! —gritó enojado.

— Si se te olvida, la hija de Haruka también es mi hija y tengo derecho a verla...

— ¡NO! ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN MALDITO DERECHO SOBRE NADA! ¡TU LOS RECHAZASTE! —Sousuke quiso taparse los oídos con tanto grito por parte de Rin, pero sabía que eso solo lo enfurecería más—. Ademas es una REPORTERA. ¿Realmente quieres hacerle eso a Haruka? ¿A tu hija? Ponerlos en el ojo del huracán, exponer a tu hija a la prensa y el mundo...

— No, pero tarde o temprano va a pasar, Haruka de todas formas algún día tendrá que dar la cara, mejor ahora que ella es muy pequeña para recordarlo...

— Eres un imbécil y no mereces conocer a tu hija, pero iré contigo —finalizó Rin tomando sus cosas y dispuesto a irse.

— Viajaremos en tres días, nos vemos en el aeropuerto...

— Púdrete.

El día del vuelo ambos se encontraban esperando a la chica en el avión y Rin al ver a Sousuke tuvo un ataque de risa.

— Le dijiste a Makoto... todo... —gruñó Sousuke el día del viaje, había llegado con la mejilla inflamada y un parche en el labio, porque obviamente Rin al saber la ubicación de Haruka, le fue a decir a Makoto todo lo que sabía y este no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados luego de que el idiota lastimara de esa manera a su mejor amigo.

— El ha estado preocupado todo este tiempo, preguntándose que fue de Haru, ¿por qué se fue sin despedirse? Era obvio que debía saber la verdad y ahora que sabemos donde está Haruka, pensé que esto era lo mejor —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Además, te mereces esos golpes —finalizó justo cuando llegó la reportera.

— ¡Bien caballeros! Iremos a Rusia, nos quedaremos dos semanas en Moscú —dijo ella mirando sus boletos de viaje.

Sousuke no sabía que decir cuando encontrase a Haruka, probablemente este lo odiara, pero quería conocer a su hija, a veces solo pensaba en que Rin tenía razón, que no tenía derecho a conocer a la niña, pero lo deseaba.

Y cuando por fin llegaron a Rusia se sentía realmente cansado, inquieto, asustado. Rin suspiró y quiso tranquilizarlo como antes, cuando aun eran amigos, pero realmente era dificil perdonar a Sousuke.

[...]

_Sousuke me informó que el nadador Matsuoka Rin viajaría con nosotros y así los tres nos encaminamos a Rusia._

_Yo no sabía donde vivía Haruka Nanase, pero tenía el contacto de Stefanya Vasíliev y la esperanza de que si ella oía la historia de Sousuke y su profundo deseo por conocer a su hija tal vez nos diera una oportunidad._

_Utilicé a Matsuoka Rin para decir que estaba interesado en comprar una pintura de Suoh Nana y promocionar alguna cosa, ya saben, la imagen de este famoso nadador era grande, la representante aceptó reunirnos y hacer negocios cuando le informamos que estábamos en Rusia solo por ellas._

_El día de reunirnos llego y Sousuke fue quien esperó a Stefanya, este pareció mirarle con desprecio un momento y se dispuso a escucharlo. Pero todo salió mal, terrible, le dio una cachetada y se dispuso a marcharse. Entonces intervino Rin, quien le rogó que le dejara ver a su mejor amigo, o sea, Nanase Haruka. Ella dudo, pero finalmente aceptó diciéndonos que viniéramos a este mismo café en unos días._

_Ya en este punto no estaba segura si quería que Yamazaki Sousuke y Nanase Haruka se reencontraran, parecía que las cosas habían terminado demasiado mal entre ellos y quise decírselos, pero no pude._

[...]

— NO —gruñó Haruka cuando Stefanya le contó acerca de la presencia de Yamazaki Sousuke y Matsuoka Rin en Rusia—. ¡Es más! Empezaré a arreglar mis cosas para irnos hoy mismo de Rusia —dijo caminando hasta un closet donde guardaba la maleta la maleta con la que había llegado aquel día con su vientre ligeramente abultado y sin nadie más en un país que no conocía. Sacó la maleta encontrando muchas cosas de su vieja vida, medallas, trajes de baño, su viejo teléfono y sus dedos alcanzaron un viejo album de fotos, allí estaban registradas cosas de su vieja vida, pensó que algún día Natsumi sería curiosa acerca de su pasado y es algo que no le ocultaría a su pequeña, así que incluso había fotos de cuando él y Sousuke estaban juntos, mordió su labio pasando sus dedos sobre la tapa del album.

— Sé que Yamazaki no merece perdón, pero sé que los extrañas... a tus amigos —dijo la mujer tocando el hombro de Haruka este suspiró llevando las manos a su rostro, realmente extrañaba a Makoto, a Rin... ¡Extrañaba nadar! No había nadado nada desde que quedó embarazado de Natsu, ella y su trabajo con las pinturas tenían su tiempo consumido, lo más cercano al agua que tenía era su bañera.

— Esto es una pésima idea, pero iré —dijo finalmente mientras devolvía las cosas a la maleta y la cerraba antes de regresarla al closet.

El día de la cita Sousuke y Rin habían llegado temprano y se habían sentado juntos, la reportera permaneció en otra mesa mirando su teléfono. Haruka por su parte, aunque se dirigía al lugar comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión y mientras más cerca estaba del café, más ganas tenía de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero no había vuelta atrás, entró al lugar y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yamazaki, como si nada el temor desapareció para ser reemplazado por ira, le entregó a Natsumi a Stef.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?! —exclamó Haruka furioso, Stef jamás le había oído tan enojado y creyó que era mejor para Natya llavarla lejos del griterío.

— Haruka yo...

— ¡NO! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar?! —gritó Haruka no dejando que Sousuke dijera nada, Rin se había quedado a un lado tratando se hacerse pequeño en su silla, Haruka se veía realmente intimidante.

— ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡Tú simplemente desapareciste! ¿Pensaste alguna vez que podría arrepentirme? ¿Qué querría conocer a mi hija? —dijo de vuelta y Haruka pareció aun más enojado, Rin pensó que le recordaba a su madre molesta, debía ser algo de "madres".

— ¿Conocerla? Sousuke, tu hija está por cumplir dos años... ¿Ahora te importa? ¿Y cuando la estaba esperando? ¿O cuando ella cumplió un año? ¿Nos buscaste? Mis padres sabían mi ubicación ¿Alguna vez fuiste con ellos? —Sousuke no podía responder ninguna de esas preguntas. No, en un principio no sintió realmente interés en buscar a Haruka, incluso pasó mucho tiempo antes de que realmente lo intentara, Haruka sabía lo que significaba ese silencio y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia Rin—. ¿Ves? Solo vete Sousuke...

— ¡Quiero ser parte de la vida de Natsu! No puedes simplemente fingir que no es mi hija, algún día ella querrá saber de mi...

— Pero ese día no es hoy...

— ¡Lo siento! Si, fui un idiota, pensé que apenas naciera Natsu, tú volverías a nadar, que volveríamos a competir juntos, pero desapareciste... ¡Te esperaba! Y tal vez en aquel entonces no quería pensar en tener hijos, había perdido tanto tiempo de mi carrera por mi lesión que pensé que un hijo solo me frenaría, fue tan egoísta... No pensé en como te frenaría a ti y peor aun si solo pensaba en Natsu como un estorbo. Pero no lo es, es nuestra hija y la rechacé porque fui egoísta e inmaduro... lo siento tanto —Haruka regresó su vista hacía el de ojos agua marina y se mordió el labio.

— ¡Stef! —llamó a la rubia quien estaba con Natya mirando la barra de dulces, ella volteó hacia los hombres allí y le susurró algo a la niña mientras caminaba en dirección a ellos—. Ella es tu hija, a ella rechazaste —dijo con todo el veneno que pudo, Natsu miraba al hombre desconocido frente a él, este parecía que iba a llorar y Natya ladeo la cabeza estirando su mano hacía el hombre, Stefanya dudo antes de dejar que Sousuke tomara a la bebé.

— Hola Natsu... —dijo Sousuke sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, Haruka aun se veía desconfiado y enojado pero no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Rin.

— Fueron días difíciles Sousuke. Muy difíciles, si me quedaba en Japón estaría obligado a seguir viéndote, si seguía en la natación los reporteros sabrían que ella era tu hija, sería un escándalo. Huir fue lo mejor para nosotros, huir lejos de ti —empezó a contar mientras doblaba una servilleta entre sus manos inquietas—. Las nauseas matutinas, los antojos y lo peor de todo fue el parto. Estaba SOLO Sousuke, yo llamé a la ambulancia con mi horrible ruso apenas aprendido cuando empecé a sentir malestar y el dolor fue horrible, pero eso era solo el comienzo, una vez con Natsu en este mundo todo fue aun más difícil, se me acababa el dinero y no tenía como buscar trabajo con ella en casa o siquiera manejaba bien el ruso...

— Lo lamento —dijo aun embobado con la niña tan parecida a él, Natsu no tenía problema con ser el centro de atención del desconocido, tal vez conseguiría un poco de algo dulce como pasaba con Stef.

— Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada ahora, es más, debí haberte golpeado —gruñó Haruka entrecerrando los ojos.

— Me lo merecería —respondió Sousuke, mejor sería darle la razón en todo a Haruka a ver si así se calmaba.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —preguntó Rin finalmente, el se sentía herido por haber sido aislado, tal vez pudo haber ayudado a Haruka, tal vez...

— Tú y Makoto siempre estarían atados al mundo de la natación... siempre cerca de Sousuke y necesitaba alejarme de eso, al menos por un tiempo... pero cuanto no lo sabía.

— Pero ahora puedes volver —dijo Rin suplicante, Haruka suspiró mirando a Stef, buscando seguridad en la rusa.

— Yo... no sé si estoy listo para volver. Quiero decir, los he extrañado mucho, pero tantas cosas han cambiado conmigo desde que me fui —respondió inquieto, buscando apoyo en su representante con la mirada, la mujer le sonrió y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo—. Incluso te sorprendería saber que desde que supe que Natsumi venía en camino, no he nadado... nada, ni he estado cerca de una piscina —Rin estaba sorprendido, además de ver muchas más expresiones en Haruka de las que había incluso cuando estaban nadando, que era más temperamental, que llevaba casi tres años sin nadar, todo eso podía mostrar que de alguna forma, Haruka había cambiado. ¿Estaría ese nuevo Haruka listo para regresar a Japón?

— Pero Makoto quiere verte y Nagisa, Rei, Asahi, Ikuya... incluso ese amigo tuyo Albert... tu desaparición nos dejó preocupados, puedes solo visitarnos —suplicó Rin y Haruka mordió su labio otra vez, miró a Stef quien se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre he tenido curiosidad de conocer el lugar donde naciste, además Natsumi tendría su primer contacto con el hogar de sus padres... No tienes porque regresar y volver a vivir en Japón, podemos ir de a poco —dijo Stef para calmar a Haruka y entonces sonrió radiante—. Además podría darte inspiración para tus próximas pinturas, para renovar el repertorio con otras energías —La rusa se veía entusiasmada y contagio un poco a Haruka, quien asintió finalmente.

— Podría... visitarlos —dijo haciendo sonreír a Rin.

Sousuke sabía que estaba siendo ignorado pero el no tenía problema con ello, estaba más embobado hablándole a su hija, pensando en todos esos juguetes guardados en su departamento para cuando la conociera, había varios juguetes de niño, porque antes no sabía su genero, pero eso no era problema, además debía presentar a la niña ante sus padres, se ganaría otro golpe, pero esos ojitos idénticos a los suyos valían cada paliza.

— Ni siquiera tienes que ver demasiado a Sousuke, puedes encargarnos a nosotros darle a Natsumi cuando les toque visita —bromeo Rin mientras se salía de la mesa para estirar sus brazos hacía Yamazaki—. Déjame tenerla yo también, quien diría que Haruka sería el primero en tener hijos —dijo quitandole a Natsumi de los brazos y haciendo que el de ojos agua marina frunciera el ceño.

Natsumi nunca había visto tanta gente junta, estaba realmente curiosa sobre ello y tiró del cabello rojo de Rin pues el llamativo color la llamaba como la luz llama a las polillas.

Haruka decidió acordar todo con Rin para darle visitas a Sousuke, aunque no le gustara para nada, si lo pensaba a él le hubiera gustado tener más a sus padres con él, no podía quitarle eso a Natsumi, por más que una parte de él quisiera seguir en Rusia lejos de todos.

No olvidó darle un puñetazo a Yamazaki cuando se despidieron y acordar con Rin que iría pronto a Japón, de todas formas ellos se quedarían en Rusia unos días más podría conocer más la ciudad en la que llevaba viviendo, dejar de estar enclaustrado en su departamento y tener solo salidas ocasionales con Stef.

Estarían bien, podía tomarse su tiempo, ni siquiera debía regresar a Japón si no lo deseaba, podía solo visitar de vez en cuando.

[...]

_Aunque el encuentro no fue bien en un inicio, puesto que Nanase Haruka guardaba mucha rabia hacía Yamazaki Sousuke y tuvieron una pelea a gritos en el lugar. Ambos hicieron algún tipo de tregua por bien de la niña y con bastante ayuda de Matsuoka Rin y Stefanya Vasíliev, desde mi lugar podía ver lo feliz que era Sousuke con su hija._

_Supuse que había hecho una buena acción, pero yo era una pieza clave, porque este reportaje podía arruinar la tregua de ambos. No quería ser responsable de ello y por eso para recién publicar esto decidí esperar años, porque Natsumi Nanase necesitaría a sus dos padres._

_No continué manteniendo contacto con ellos, pero tengo entendido que Yamazaki y Nanase volvieron a estar juntos en algún momento de su tregua un año y medio después, que se ha les ha visto juntos paseando aunque nadie puede reconocer que ese hombre con largo cabello negro y permanentes lentes de sol es Haruka Nanase, quien aunque regreso a Japón no volvió a la natación y probablemente no vaya a hacerlo pues actualmente sigue trabajando como el pintor Suoh Nana y cuidando de su pequeña hija._

**Author's Note:**

> Como lo estoy resubiendo de Wattpad porque me mudo ya como "formalmente", dejo las notas originales que puse en Wattpad xD
> 
> ¡Y POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! Tarde un chingo en hacer el final porque personalmente no quería que Sousuke tuviera perdón alguno D:< Si wn, los quería separados a pesar de que cuando esta idea vino a mi los quería juntos, pero mientras más avanzaba menos quería que Sousuke estuviera cerca de Haruka y MUCHO MENOS de Natsumi D:< Pero tenía más ideas, por lo que necesitaba una reconciliación de Haruka y Sousuke, no necesariamente que volvieran a estar juntos, pero que hubiera paz xD Luego de muuuuucho tiempo peleando conmigo misma me rendí y decidí que los dejaría juntos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y si no, chao pescao <3  
> Dejen comentarios para hacerme saber que les gustó que me alegran el día entre la oscuridad constante de mi depresión UwU (?)  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
